Hogwarts and the Singing Voice of All
by darkmagic'r' us
Summary: songfic! slight DMHG. hogwarts is hosting a singing show for any to enter and show their musical talent.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: this is a songfic ) i luv music!

Ron and Harry were looking at the notice board one winter night. "I can't believe this" Ron said outraged. "What is it Ron" Hermione asked as she stroke her cat, Crookshanks's fur. "They canceled the quidditch match on Saturday." Hermione rolled her eyes. She enjoyed watching the quidditch matches because her best friends were on the house team. Though, she never really liked the sport.

"Why would they cancel the match" Harry asked, as she sat on the arm of the couch in the common room. Ron read on the notice and his mouth dropped. "They're replacing quidditch with a stupid bloody singing show!" Hermione chuckled. She wasn't a bad singer, but she chose to not let anyone that she could sing. "Well that's dumb" Harry said.

Hermione scoffed, "It's not dumb. I think it's a good idea." Ron and Harry looked at Hermione as if she had gone crazy. "You sign up then, if you like the idea so much" Ron said. Hermione put Crookshanks to the side of her and walked up to Ron. "Fine, I will." Hermione took her quill from the table and signed her name onto the sign up sheet that was next to the notice Ron was reading from.

"Hermione, are you sure? Do you even sing?" Harry said. Hermione glared at him and she strode off to bed.

* * *

_The Next Day At The Show..._

"Welcome students" rang Proffessor McGonnagal's voice. "This is our first annual singing show. We will call up the contestents randomly. Now...enjoy!" Everyone in the hall cheered and clapped. "First contestant" said McGonnagal, ". . .Ms. Cho Chang" (a/n: FYI- harry ron an hermione are in 6th year) Everyone from Ravenclaw cheered for the girl. Cho came to the microphone and the music from the song she was gonna sing came on.

_Don't leave in all this pain_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_Come back and bring back my smile_

_Come and take these tears away_

_I need your arms, to hold me now_

_The nights are so unkind_

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

"A bit pathetic, don't you think?" Harry mummbled, "I mean Diggory died two years ago. She should get over it." Ron and Hermione chuckled, as if to be saying, "that's true."

_Un break my heart_

_Say you love me again_

_Undo this hurt you cause when you walked out the door_

_And walked out of my life_

_Uncry these tears_

_I've cried to many nights_

_Unbreak my heart_

_My heart_

_Take back that sad word goodbye_

_Bring back the joy to my life_

_Come and take back these tears_

_Come and take this pain away_

_I cant forget the day you left_

_Time is so unkind_

_Life is so cruel without you here beside me_

"Oh gods. She's being so dramatic" Hermione commented. Cho took a step and seemed to have stepped on a chord. The music stopped. Her pale face turned pink. Then she ran off the stage, out of sight. "Ok? Well, the next contestant is...Draco Malfoy." "What? he entered?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron were also in shock. Draco went up to the mic and his music came on.

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing_

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems, she's the one i'm after_

_Cuz she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off my feet_

_I cant understand I dont want anyone else_

_Its a mistery_

_She's too much for me_

_But i keep coming back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

'Wow, he's not bad' hermione thought. She suddenly noticed that Draco's eyes were on her the whole time he was singing.

_She cant keep a secret for more than an hour_

_She runs on 100 profatitude power_

_And the more she ignores me the more I adore her_

_What can I do? I'll do anything for her_

_Cuz she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_I cant understand I dont want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for._

_The way she's sees its me_

_On her caller ID_

_She wont pick up the phone she'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet_

_Cuz every word she's ever said_

_Still ringing in my head_

_Still ringing in my head!_

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doin'_

_She knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined_

_Cuz she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_I can't understand I dont want anyone else_

"Hermione, why is Malfoy staring at you? It's starting to creep me out" Ron said to Hermione. "I can't believe his voice is so perfect" Hermione thought aloud. Suddenly, the whole room went quiet. Draco looked at his feet and jumped off the stage. He pushed passed Hermione without a second glance. Hermione went red. "Well students. We will continue this tomorrow night" McGonnagal announced. Students started to exit the Great Hall whispering of what they had just heard. Harry and Ron didnt talk to Hermione for the rest of the night.

a/n: i'm adding soon. i just started this cuz i was bored

* * *

Cho Chang's song-Unbreak My Heart by Toni Braxton

Draco Malfoy's song-Just the Girl (a/n:or bittersweet idk! i forgot the title) By Click 5


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: srry guys. had to think of more songS! lol. so enjoy this chappy.

The next night, everyone returned to the Great Hall to continue the show. Draco of course stayed in the back, away from everybody. By now, everybody forgot about last night's inncodent. Everybody except Draco and Hermione. Though Hermione stayed in the front with Harry and Ron.

"Now, continuing our show. Our next contestant is...Ginny Weasley" said McGonnagal. Ginny walked up. She past Harry with a glare. He had also broke up with her. Even though she understood his reasons, she was still bitterly heartbroken.

She took hold of the microphone and started to sing.

_Not much goin' on today_

_I'm really bored its getting late_

_What happened to my Saturdays?_

_Mondays comin' the day I hate_

_Sittin' in bed alone_

_Starin' at the phone (phone)_

Harry sighed as he listened to Ginny sing. She wasn't bad. It was the song she was singing. Harry had told her more than once that he didn't like this sing because it was about a girl breaking up with her boyfriend. And here Ginny is, singing the goddamn song that he disliked.

_He wasn't what I wanted_

_What I thought no_

_He wouldn't even open up the door_

_He never made me feel like I was special_

_He isn't really what I'm lookin' for_

_Na na na na na_

_We all got choices_

_na na na na_

_We all got voices_

_na na na na na_

_Stand up make some noise_

_na na na na_

_Stand up make some noise!_

Ginny was so good, she had people dancing as if she was a preformer at a dance. "You know Harry, as sad as it is, the song is really good" Hermione said, as she too started to dance. "Stuff it Hermione. Why don't you go comfort your boyfriend back there?" Hermione stopped dancing and glared at Harry. She crossed her arms and looked straight at Ginny.

_Sittin' in bed alone_

_Starin' at the phone_

_He wasn't what I wanted_

_What I thought no_

_He wouldn't even open up the door_

_He never made me feel like I was special, like I was specaile, cuz I was special_

_NA NA NA NA NA_

Ginny finished her song and jumped off the stage and headed to the back where she was. "That was excelent Ms. Weasley. Now, coming up next is...Hermione Granger."

Whispers came around the whole Hall. Thinking she was gonna sing a love song to Draco. 'Oh Hell No' she thought to herself when she heard this. She went up to the mic and smiled. She waited for the music speak was done.

**You're making my life real difficult right now!**

**You keep on saying what I can and can not do**

**Well at that**

**Ms. Granger**

**Speak**

Hermione had un buttoned her robe and showed what she had on. She had on a pink t-shirt with white sparkling letters that said No Daddy and a pair of boot-cut jeans with pink and white sparkles at the back. Like this, she dazled the crowd (which is good) and began to sing

_I aint have no daddy around when I was growin' up_

_That's why I'm wild wild and give a fuh_

Hermione quickly looked back at the proffessors and saw disapproval in the song. but they could not stop her song from playing

_Y'all think cuz these jeans fit I'll give it up_

_Don't let my cute face fool ya_

_I've done so much in my life_

_Seen things in my life_

_That I never thought I'd make it through_

_Had a few close calls in my life_

_That could've ended my life_

_But I'm here lookin' at you_

_I never thought that I'd be here_

_I'm a type that don't give a damn about rules_

_I supposed to survive in the street_

_Find my own way to eat_

_Gotta do what I gotta do_

_Best believe_

Draco was leaning on the wall in the back of the Hall. He stared at Hermione is shock and awe. He was shocked at Hermione's confidence to show her sexy side a little bit. And in awe at her amazing voice with the song. And soon, he noticed that she toohad her share of glances at Draco. And she gave a small smile everytime she looked his way.

_I know plently of girls like me_

_Who have been through hell like me_

_Don't forget what your mama teach cha_

_Don't letcheat ordistreat ya_

_Girlfriend_

_A lot of kickass girls like me_

_That are never afriad to speak_

_Next time they try to treat ya_

_Like you a freak cuz you aint afraid to look good_

_Tell me_

_I aint have no daddy around when I was growin up_

_That's why I'm wild and I dont give a fuh_

_Y'all think cuz these jeans fit I'll give it up_

_Dont let my cute face fool ya_

Harry and Ron were in complete shock. Both mouths hanging open. And it wasn't at Hermione's singing. It was at her wardrobe.

"Harry" Ron said. "Yes Ron" Harry replied. "I think I have seen Hermione in a whole new light" Ron said dryly.

Harry nodded. "Me too Ron."

_No I dont strip in the club_

_No trick in the club_

_But I got friends that do_

_So lets get in the dough_

_The best way we no_

_Dont hate girl I got you_

_Even though it aint me_

_I understand_

_Its realin these streets_

_I understand_

_When it comes to that whip, that trick, that check_

_No body gonna save your neck like you_

_I know plently of girls like me_

_That have been through hell like me_

_Dont forget what your mama teach teach ya_

_Dont let cheat or distreat ya_

_Girlfriend_

_A lot of kickass girls like me_

_That are never afriad to speak_

_Next time they try to treat ya_

_Like you a freak cuz you aint afraid to look good_

_Tell me_

_I aint have no daddy around when I was growing up_

_Thats why I'm wild and I dont give a fuh_

_Y'all think cuz these jeans fit I'll give it up_

_Dont let my cute face fool ya_

_All all my girls from a broken home_

_When you feelin all alone_

_When you feel you cant go on_

_Call me_

_All all my girls from a broken home_

_When you feelin all alone_

_When you feel you all alone_

_Call me_

The music started to fade out and Hermione grabbed her robe and put it back on. She came down from the stage and came to her still amazed friends. "What you never knew I could sing before?" she asked laughing. Harry and Ron shook their heads. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm tired. I'm going to bed ok? Plus, I dont want to see this"

Harry and Ron nodded their heads. Pansy Parkinson was up and she started to sing Toxic. A shiver went up all three spines. Hermione waved goodbye and went toward the back of the Hall. She passed by Draco and looked back at him. He got off the wall and went to her.

Hey Granger" he called. Hermione looked back. He had a smirk on his face. Then he held out his hand. "Nice job out there." Hermione eyed his suspiciously but took his hand anyway. "You too. From yesterday." He nodded curtily. "You wanna walk? Cuz I dont wanna hear Pansy sing." Hermione laughed. "Me neither. Ok." The two walked. And Pansy's voice faded the farther the couple went. Who knew that singing could do this to people?

**_Fin_**

a/n: hey i never said it was gonna be a novel! review and no flames


End file.
